Pourquoi tant de haine?
by Nefra
Summary: Severus a été capturé par Lord Voldemort, et c'est Sirius qui l'aidera à s'en sortir... Comment notre Sevie d'amour va-t-il prendre la chose? Reprise du premier chapitre de la fic d'Avelera "Those who betray Lord Voldemort", traduite par Hanakana. FIN
1. Ténèbres

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est un slash Siri /Sev qui m'a été inspiré par une histoire d'Avelera, dont j'ai plagié le premier chapitre... ou plutôt sa traduction, faite par la merveilleuse Hanakana, dont vous avez bien sûr tous lu les fics (non ? Eh bien allez-y alors !). J'ai donc honteusement piqué le premier chapitre (avec la permission de Hanakana dont vous êtes maintenant allés lire les fics... QUOI ? Toujours pas ?!? Filez- y !!!), mais je l'ai quand même un petit peu remanié. Le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s) sera (-ont) de moi, mais je ne sais pas encore combien j'en ferai. Bon, je vous rappelle juste que (voix extrêmement ennuyeuse) : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, vu qu'ils sont tous à Mrs. Rowling, et ce chapitre n'est pas à moi non plus puisqu'il est la création d'Avelera.  
  
Pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas lu les fics de Hanakana, Severus a été capturé par Lord Voldemort alors qu'il l'espionnait, changé temporairement en corbeau par une potion de son invention.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lorsque finalement Snape se réveilla, suspendu par les poignets dans l'humidité d'un large cachot, il entendit à quelques mètres des personnes descendre dans la pièce. Il se redressa lentement et poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'il sentit une fulgurante douleur lui traverser le dos. Il se retourna d'un seul coup pour voir le visage de son bourreau, mais une onde de choc plus intense lui fit pousser un second cri, suivi immédiatement de son évanouissement causé par une douleur beaucoup trop forte.  
  
Au bout d'un moment il se réveilla doucement, bercé par de nombreux murmures autour de lui. Il poussa un gémissement et agita ses chaînes, lesquelles lui firent seulement plus de mal. Après un moment, il ouvrit ses yeux et vit Avery, Malefoy et Pettigrew formant un demi cercle autour de lui et le regardant avec un sourire moqueur. Ainsi Pettigrew était vivant, réalisa t-il, dire que pendant ce tout temps il pensait que c'était un délire de Potter...  
  
Le sourire sur le visage de Pettigrew s'élargit, puis il cria"Endoloris !" envoyant ainsi à Snape de terribles convulsions. Après un moment, celui-ci ne put retenir ses cris et lorsque le sort s'arrêta, il entendit les ricanements méprisants de Pettigrew. Il prenait plaisir à le torturer. Sûrement à cause de son manque de talent, il avait toujours été inférieur aux autres, et Snape ne s'était jamais privé de le montrer lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Snape, toujours accroché par les poignets, sentit sa force entière le quitter peu à peu, et se sentit tomber, seulement retenu par les menottes, plongeant à nouveau dans l'inconscience sous les rires cruels des Deatheathers.  
  
Snape ne savait plus si des journées, des semaines ou des mois étaient passé. Tout avait commencé à se brouiller. La seule chose qui le maintenait en vie était ces infâmes potions qu'ils lui versaient continuellement dans la bouche. Ces potions l'empêchaient de mourir malgré la faim, la soif et l'épuisement, tout en conservant l'affreuse douleur que lui causaient ses blessures. L'ironie du sort était que c'était lui-même qu'il les avait créées alors qu'il était encore au service de Lord Voldemort. Avec celles- ci, il pouvait garder les victimes torturées vivantes et cohérentes jusqu'à ce que qu'elles donnent toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.  
  
A présent, Snape avait passé le point où il éprouvait une douleur individuelle. Lorsque tout se fondait dans les ténèbres lors d'une longue nuit angoissante, suspendu par ses poignets, la douleur l'envahissait, l'odeur du sang, attendant malgré lui les Deatheathers qui viendraient encore une fois le torturer.  
  
A la surprise des Deatheathers, il avait réussi à concentrer de la magie dans ses mains pour se détacher et était tombé dans un bruit sourd, n'ayant même pas la force de se relever. Les fidèles de Lord Voldemort s'étaient contentés de le rattacher à ses menottes sans toutefois le suspendre comme il l'était dernièrement, le laissant par terre, semi-conscient.  
  
Tout était sinistre. Pourtant, Snape ressentait une étrange sensation de délivrance alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir dans le cachot. La seule chose qu'il désirait au moment présent était de s'endormir et d'apercevoir le doux visage de la mort qui viendrait le chercher et le libérer de cet enfer, ne plus ressentir de douleurs, ne plus subir de tortures, et ne plus avoir peur de trahir Dumbledore.  
  
Il y eu un jappement. Snape n'eut même pas la force de lever la tête et se contenta de tendre l'oreille vers le son qui descendait les marches de l'escalier conduisant vers la salle où il était enfermé. Puis il les entendit s'approcher de plus en plus et se moqua de lui-même, croyant à une hallucination causée par la douleur de ses blessures qui le faisait délirer. Car il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez la personne qu'il entendait descendre. Ce n'était pas des bruits de pas humains, mais animaux, et il entendait distinctement les ongles de l'animal cliqueter sur le sol de pierre et s'approcher près de lui. Lorsque finalement il eut recueilli assez de force pour lever la tête vers son visiteur et regarder ce qui se passait, il se trouva nez à nez avec un chien noir.  
  
Snape observa avec appréhension le chien se changer, s'allonger, et reprendre sa forme originelle. Il regarda la silhouette humaine qui venait de se former en face de lui et reconnut très vite la crinière de Sirius Black.  
  
Snape faillit hurler. D'abord Lord Voldemort, puis les Deatheathers, et maintenant Black allait le battre... Il s'aperçut qu'il était dépassé par les événements et qu'il commençait à perdre le fil de la réalité. Etait-il venu ici le rejoindre et l'aider, ou bien lui donner une petite séance de torture encore plus horrible que les autres? Juste parce qu'ils étaient ennemis durant leur enfance?  
  
Ils se défièrent pendant un temps du regard, puis Sirius s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et l'assit contre un mur pour mieux voir l'état déplorable de son meilleur ennemi.  
  
"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te donner une baffe, la pitié peut être." dit Sirius avec un léger rire dans la voix, mais elle était malgré cela très tendue. Bien que Sirius ne porte pas Snape dans son coeur, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son ennemi dans cet état et était horrifié par ce qu'il avait dû endurer.  
  
Il se dégagea la gorge puis lui dit doucement : "Dumbledore m'a demandé de te retrouver. Nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt parce que nous ne savions pas où tu te trouvais avant ta capture, et nous n'avions aucune idée d'où tu pouvais être détenu. Je suis parti aussitôt que nous avons eu la confirmation de l'endroit où ils te retenaient."  
  
Snape sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue pâle. Pourquoi donc Sirius voulait-il l'aider ? Ils étaient ennemis depuis si longtemps... Et il ne pouvait plus croire à la compassion désintéressée après ce qu'il avait subi. Qu'est-ce que Black pouvait donc bien vouloir de lui ? Tout se brouilla dans sa tête et il sentit qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Alors qu'il essayait de se ressaisir, il sentit deux bras qui passaient autour de son corps. Habitué maintenant à la torture, il se raidit, certain de souffrir encore une fois.  
  
Incrédule, Snape sentit que les bras le berçaient doucement et qu'une voix, celle de Sirius, murmurait des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. "Chhht... C'est tout... C'est fini... Tout va bien... Chhht..." Contre toute attente, Snape éclata en sanglots et se blottit contre la poitrine de Sirius, qui, désemparé devant la situation, le serra doucement contre lui en continuant de le bercer et de lui chuchoter des mots sans queue ni tête, comprenant instinctivement qu'il était en ce moment pour son vieil ennemi la seule lueur d'humanité dans un monde de douleur et de souffrance. Comment était- il possible qu'un homme dur et fier comme Snape en soit réduit à pleurer dans les bras de l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde ? Sirius n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait dû subir pour en arriver là...  
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, toussa à cause de l'air qui sentait le renfermé, puis sortit de sa robe de sorcier un petit flacon qui contenait un liquide vert. Snape regarda cela avec curiosité, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il avait peur qu'en parlant, son rêve se termine, le laissant se réveiller une fois de plus autour de ses bourreaux et redevenir une source d'amusement pour ses anciens amis et compagnons.  
  
C'était la potion qu'il avait utilisé pour devenir un corbeau. "Il faut que tu boives cela, sinon il sera impossible pour toi de te transformer..." Snape rassembla les paroles pour en recueillir le sens et eut un mouvement de recul. Combien de fois Voldemort lui avait-il fait subir le changement douloureux en le transformant en corbeau puis à nouveau en homme? Sirius prit son menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, un mouvement qui lui fit ressentir de la douleur le long de son épine dorsale, mais il ne le montra pas.  
  
"En restant un homme, tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici inaperçu, donc tu dois redevenir un oiseau. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as enduré ni ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais cela ne te fera aucun mal ... Je te le promets, Severus." lui dit Sirius. Finalement, Snape lui fit signe de son accord et Black lui versa le contenu de la bouteille dans sa bouche.  
  
La transformation dura quelques minutes. Les bras devenus maintenant les ailes du corbeau glissèrent hors des menottes qui les retenaient prisonniers. Sirius prit doucement l'oiseau, l'enveloppa dans un tissu, puis se changea en chien, prenant le corbeau dans sa gueule et partit silencieusement dans la nuit, par une petite route éclairée seulement par la lueur de la lune.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, please !!! Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !!! 


	2. Lueur

Bonjour à vous qui me lisez !  
  
Ceci est le deuxième chapitre de ma deuxième fanfic... Bon, d'accord, ça n'intéresse personne (soupir).  
  
Alors, je vous rappelle juste que les personnages appartiennent à Mrs. Rowling, pas à moi. Par contre, à partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire est de moi.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bon, réponse à mes gentil revieweuses :  
  
Izzie : Merci ! T'inquiète pas, je vais pas laisser ça en plan !  
  
Amy Potter : Petite rectification : c'est MON Severus (en fait ce serait plutôt celui de Sirius, là, mais bon...). Et voilà la suite !  
  
c_fleurbleue : Moi accro aussi. Moi vouloir faire la suite même si personne la lire. Gros bisous. *_*  
  
Enishi : Mici ! La voilà la suite ! ^__^  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Severus se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il était dans un lit, enveloppé dans de chaudes couvertures, il entendait le craquement d'un feu dans la pièce où il se trouvait et un léger parfum de nourriture parlait à son estomac vide. Il se sentait parfaitement réveillé, mais savait bien que ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve... Comment donc aurait-il pu quitter le cachot sombre et humide où le retenait Voldemort ? La mémoire lui revint peu à peu, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Etat-il possible que ce ne soit pas un rêve ? Qu'il soit réellement sauvé ? En sécurité ? « Et par Black en plus... Pas mal, mon vieux, mais tu dois bien admettre que ce ne peut être qu'un rêve. » Il fut surpris par la déception qu'il éprouva à cette conclusion. S'était-il donc vraiment imaginé que cela pouvait être possible ? Mais cela avait pourtant l'air si réel...  
  
"Severus ? Severus ! Réveille-toi !" Snape ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Sirius, assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, qui le secouait gentiment, mais fermement, par l'épaule. "Tu devrais peut-être penser à te réveiller, espèce de loir ! Tu dors depuis plus de deux jours..." lui lança aimablement ce dernier.  
  
"Mais...? Comment est-ce que...? Snape était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne parvenait même plus à former une phrase complète. "Tu... tu m'as... sauvé la vie... c'est ça ?" Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il se tourna un peu pour avoir Black bien en face de lui et grimaça légèrement sous la douleur. Black esquissa un mouvement pour l'aider, mais se ravisa en voyant l'éclair de désespoir dans les yeux de Severus, comprenant qu'il était vital pour sa fierté de réussir à bouger sans aide. "Et surtout pas la mienne, bien sûr. Il devrait peut-être essayer de ravaler son orgueil quelques temps, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal."  
  
"Pourquoi ? "  
  
"Quoi ?!? "  
  
"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu..." Il hésita un instant, les mots étant plutôt humiliants pour lui, puis reprit : "Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ? "  
  
"Nous sommes du même bord, non ? "  
  
Snape eut un sourire amer : "Cela n'explique pas tout, et tu le sais très bien. Mais je vais être plus clair, si tu le veux : qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? "  
  
"Rien. "  
  
Snape tressaillit : "Ne te moques pas de moi, Black. J'ai une dette envers toi à présent, et j'ai du mal à t'imaginer prendre des risques pour rien. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je peux t'apporter de si important pour que tu viennes me tirer des griffes de..." il déglutit avant de prononcer le nom "...de Voldemort. Alors dis-le moi, et qu'on en finisse ! "  
  
Sirius le regarda, et la compassion transparaissait aussi bien dans sa voix que dans son regard : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?" murmura-t-il.  
  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! " La voix était tendue, avec une note de désespoir. "C'est pour ça ? Tu avais envie de pouvoir m'humilier, c'est bien ça ? Eh bien, vas-y, ne te prive pas ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix..." ajouta-t-il dans un murmure rauque, plus pour lui-même que pour Black.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me sauver en courant..."  
  
La tension était trop forte pour ses nerfs encore fatigués, et il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter beaucoup plus. Black parut le remarquer, lui aussi.  
  
"Je suis désolé, Severus. " Devant le regard interloqué de Snape, Sirius ajouta : "Je voulais simplement te proposer de manger quelque chose... Tu es ici depuis deux jours, tu n'as fais que dormir... et je ne crois pas que tu avais des menus gastronomiques, là où tu étais. Je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie de t'humilier ou de te faire quoi que ce soit."  
  
Sirius avait l'air de penser ce qu'il disait, et Severus sentit une vague de honte l'envahir. Il s'était montré ridicule et avait agressé Sirius sans raison, si l'on occultait bien sûr le fait qu'il était affamé et vraiment à bout.  
  
Remarquant sa gêne, Sirius se leva et disparut par la porte de la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant à la main une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant qui, à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, semblait être du bouillon. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil, juste à côté de Severus.  
  
"Tu crois que tu peux boire ça sans aide ? " demanda-t-il doucement en posant la tasse sur une table basse, vers la tête du lit.  
  
Severus soupira. Même s'il se rendait compte à présent que Sirius n'avait aucune mauvaise intention vis-à-vis de lui, il lui en coûtait de reconnaître la moindre faiblesse de sa part.  
  
"Je n'en sais rien", finit-il par reconnaître, avec toujours, malgré lui, la désagréable impression que Sirius n'attendait que ça pour se moquer de lui. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait quand ils avaient seize ans... Il fut soulagé lorsque Sirius reprit la parole avec un sourire encourageant.  
  
"Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir. Essaye de te redresser, tu verras bien si tu y arrives. Si tu ne peux pas, je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiète pas. "  
  
Refusant toujours de montrer sa faiblesse, Severus voulut se redresser d'un coup, mais retomba sur l'oreiller avec un faible gémissement. Il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, s'en voulant de se montrer si faible, surtout devant Sirius Black. Celui-ci l'aidait maintenant qu'il en avait besoin, mais comment se montrerait-il par la suite ? Il aurait préféré ne pas prendre de risques et ne lui donner aucune chance de pouvoir l'asticoter comme il avait toujours aimé le faire. Il devait pourtant bien s'avouer qu'il ne réussirait jamais à se lever suffisamment pour avaler le contenu de la tasse, mais n'avait vraiment aucune envie de demander son aide à Sirius.  
  
Avant qu'il ait pu se décider à le faire, il sentit que celui-ci le soulevait d'un bras, tandis que de l'autre il arrangeait oreiller et coussins pour que Severus puisse se tenir le buste droit sans effort. L'étreinte lui semblait vaguement familière, et il sentit la honte l'envahir lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Si Sirius avait remarqué sa gêne, il n'en montra rien. Par tact ou par ignorance ? Severus n'en savait strictement rien, et de fait, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Sirius le reposa doucement contre le monticule de tissus et drapa une couverture autour de ses épaules avant de lui tendre la tasse. Voyant que Severus avait de la peine à la tenir, il l'aida à la porter à ses lèvres.  
  
Severus but à petites gorgées, sentant une sensation de bien-être se répandre dans tout son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il absorbait précautionneusement le liquide chaud. Il avait à présent seulement envie de dormir, et refusa lorsque Sirius lui proposa de reprendre un peu de bouillon. Celui-ci lui sourit, semblant comprendre qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il l'aida à se recoucher et, s'appercevant qu'il était à moitié endormi, le borda comme on borde un petit enfant pour le protéger des terreurs nocturnes. Il avait déjà pu remarquer que Severus avait le sommeil agité, et il resta encore près de lui pendant un moment avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Si ça vous plaît, une seule manière pour que je continue : REVIEWS !!! ^__^ 


	3. Lueur bis

Bonjour à vous qui me lisez malgré ma nullité avérée !  
  
Bien, je vous rappelle comme d'habitude que les persos sont à Mrs. Rowling et pas à moi (mais si quelqu'un veut acheter les droits d'auteur de Severus ou de Sirius et me le donner pour mon anniversaire, je dis pas non !).  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Je vais maintenant répondre à mes adorables revieweuses que j'adore.  
  
kamori12 (bloody_moogle): Merci! Et je n'ai aucune intention de laisser traîner tout ça, comme tu dis. Même si c'est juste pour moi, il FAUT que j'écrive la suite !  
  
waterhouse : Merci ! C'est vraiment agréable de se sentir appréciée...  
  
Melepha : Eh oui ! Mais t'inquiète pas, il ira mieux... Il faut juste qu'il se laisse apprivoiser !  
  
angeinsomniac : Mais j'en ai bien l'intention ! ^__^  
  
MmeCreed : Moi aussi ! Qui ne l'aime pas ?  
  
c-fleurbleue : Un grand MERCI pour ta review ! C'est la plus gentille que j'ai reçue... Tu m'encourages beaucoup, je ferai la suite, même si c'est que pour nous ! Et j'espère que les fans de Severus et Sirius répondrons à ton appel !!! ;-) Bisous et @ +  
  
Saael' : Merci ! Et oui, tu as bien compris. Mais je ne sais pas si Severus apprécierait vraiment qu'on l'appelle Snapounet !  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus se demanda où il était. Puis la mémoire lui revint, et il se demanda où était Sirius. Il regarda autour de lui et l'apperçut, endormi, sur le fauteuil près de son lit. Il le regarda un moment, surpris de lui trouver un air si jeune et dépourvu d'agressivité pendant son sommeil. Sirius dut sentir l'intensité du regard, car il se réveilla quelques instants plus tard.  
  
"Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? " demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.  
  
"Quelques minutes seulement. " Severus hésita avant de le questionner. "Et toi, tu es là depuis longtemps ? "  
  
"Aucune idée, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Mais cela ne doit pas faire plus de quelques heures, si cela répond suffisamment à ta question. "  
  
"Ah... Et, hum, pourquoi as-tu dormi sur le fauteuil ? " Une idée parut le traverser soudainement, et il ajouta avec une certaine gêne : "Ne me dis pas que j'occupe le seul lit disponible..."  
  
Siius sourit, amusé par le fait que Severus paraissait soudain se soucier de lui, mais il répondit avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps d'interpréter son sourire comme un acquiescement.  
  
"Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un autre lit. Si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que tu avais l'air de... hem, d'avoir un peu de peine à dormir, disons, et je me suis endormi sur le fauteuil. "  
  
Severus avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'insista pas, ce qui valait mieux pour son amour-propre. Ce qu'en effet Sirius ne lui disait pas, c'était qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, il avait commencé à pleurer et crier sans que quoi que ce soit ne puisse l'apaiser. Sirius lui avait alors pris la main et s'était installé sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il avait fini par se calmer, mais Sirius était resté là dans la crainte qu'il ne fasse de nouveaux cauchemars, et il s'était finalement endormi sur le fauteuil.  
  
"Au fait, je peux savoir où nous sommes ? "  
  
Sirius répondit immédiatement, soulagé que Severus ne veuille pas savoir à tout prix pourquoi diable il avait dormi dans ce stupide fauteuil. Il était parfaitement conscient que l'explication vague qu'il lui avait donnée ne lui suffirait pas, et il n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer qu'il faisait des cauchemars à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, ayant eu déjà assez de peine à lui faire accepter le fait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire quoi que ce soit de mal. « Et encore, pas sûr qu'il l'ait totalement assimilé... »  
  
"Chez Rémus. Il est en mission pour Dumbledore", ajouta-t-il avant que Severus ne lui demande où était celui-ci et pourquoi c'était Sirius qui s'occupait de lui.  
  
Il saisit un thermos plein, posé par terre à côté du fauteuil, versa le liquide dans une tasse et la posa sur la table de chevet, puis, comme la veille, aida Severus à se redresser et à boire le bouillon qu'il lui présentait avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser une des questions bizarres dont il avait le secret. Mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas.  
  
"Tu m'as bien dit que c'est Dumbledore qui t'avais demandé de me retrouver, non ? "  
  
"Bien, oui..." Sirius ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.  
  
"Pourquoi ? "  
  
"Parce que c'est vrai, tiens ! Tu as de ces questions ! " Sirius était amusé, mais un peu inquiet aussi. Il sentait vaguement qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la bonne question, et la confirmation ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
"Non, je voulais dire... Pourquoi voulait-il que tu me retrouves ? Je suis brûlé en tant qu'espion, et je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour lui. "  
  
Sirius ne répondit rien, estomaqué par le manque d'estime de soi de Severus. Et dire qu'il était si imbu de lui-même autrefois... Il avait envie de lui dire que Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de raisons aussi triviales pour aider quelqu'un qui en avait besoin, mais il sentait bien que, dans l'état d'esprit où il était, Severus n'en croirait pas un mot. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose qui puisse lui faire retrouver un tant soit peu confiance en lui-même. Ne surtout pas lui dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire penser à de la pitié, donc. Il ne le supporterait probablement pas.  
  
"Bien... il a besoin d'un professeur de potions, non ? "  
  
Une lueur, minuscule, brilla au fond des yeux noirs pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de disparaître totalement, les laissant aussi froids qu'auparavant.  
  
"Il aurait très bien pu en trouver un autre. Ce ne doit pas être si difficile, s'il en a trouvé pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et... "  
  
Sirius le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à penser au fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce poste, lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le laisser pleurer sur lui-même... en admettant bien sûr que Severus Snape soit capable de se lamenter sur son sort. Ce n'était pas facile à imaginer, mais ce ne serait pas la première chose surprenante de sa part qu'il ferait depuis trois jours...  
  
"Il n'en aurait pas trouvé d'aussi bon que toi, ne sois pas stupide ! Il te connaît suffisamment pour savoir que toi, tu ne laisserais pas l'un de tes élèves s'empoisonner accidentellement et, de toute façon, tu aurais toujours un antidote approprié au cas où cela arriverait. Tu connais des potions pour tout... tu en vois beaucoup, des gens qui en connaissent autant que toi sur ce sujet ? "  
  
"Non, pas vraiment. " Severus l'admettait à contre-c?ur, mais après tout, c'était la stricte vérité. Il s'autorisa à laisser s'allumer dans son c?ur une toute petite lueur d'espoir. Peut-être était-il réellement aussi compétent dans son domaine que Sirius le prétendait ? Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais nommé au poste qu'il voulait tant ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle-là... Il essaya de raisonner froidement et logiquement, histoire de ne pas se donner de faux espoirs.  
  
"Mais il n'a pas toujours engagé des gens très compétents pour être professeur à Poudlard. Donc, dans mon cas, il s'est peut-être trompé aussi..."  
  
"Oh, arrête avec ça ! Tu as fini de te déprécier, oui ? De toute façon, avec ce raisonnement-là, on peut penser tout et n'importe quoi, tu ne crois pas ? " Sirius comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais en avait assez et n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser penser comme ça. Si Severus recommençait à dire qu'il ne valait rien, il l'assommait !  
  
Severus était stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Sirius puisse lui parler comme ça. Mais il fallait dire que depuis que celui-ci l'avait tiré du cachot où il dépérissait, il s'était montré bien différent de ce qu'il aurait attendu de sa part. Pour un peu, il pourrait même avoir confiance en lui... Il réalisa alors avec stupeur qu'il lui faisait déjà confiance en ce moment et qu'il se sentait totalement en sécurité en sa compagnie. La seule autre personne avec laquelle il ressentait ce sentiment était Dumbledore, mais Sirius n'avait rien en commun avec lui, alors, pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il lui devait la vie... Même s'il n'aimait toujours pas cette idée d'avoir une dette de sang envers quelqu'un, il n'était plus spécialement ennuyé par le fait de l'avoir envers Sirius. Il se rendit compte que celui- ci lui parlait.  
  
"Heu... Tu disais ? " Il était un peu gêné de s'être perdu dans ses pensées au point de n'avoir rien entendu de ce qu'il lui disait.  
  
Sirius sourit, pas le moins du monde vexé qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté, comme le remarqua Severus avec un léger étonnement.  
  
"Je te demandais si tu voulais dormir. J'ai l'impression que tu es fatigué. "  
  
Severus allait répondre que non, mais il se rendit compte qu'il l'était effectivement et acquiesca. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, Sirius le borda et se dirigea vers la porte. Severus avait l'impression qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Puis ce fut l'évidence même.  
  
"Sirius ? "  
  
Il se retourna, surpris.  
  
"Oui ? "  
  
"Merci..."  
  
Un léger sourire vint colorer ses lèvres.  
  
"Dors. "  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alors ? Dites-moi tout dans vos REVIEWS !!!!!!! 


	4. Brume

Bonjour à vous toutes qui aimez Severus et Sirius ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard pour ce chapitre, mais :  
  
- je n'ai pas vraiment pu aller sur le Net ces derniers temps,  
  
- je suis un peu (beaucoup !) perturbée par des problèmes de famille,  
  
- je pars comme jeune fille au pair en Angleterre dans deux mois et je dois préparer plein de trucs.  
  
Je vous rappelle comme d'habitude que mes deux personnages préférés appartiennent à Mrs. Rowling et que je ne fais que les emprunter.  
  
Mention spéciale à Enishi qui m'a donné une très bonne idée à utiliser dans ce chapitre. MERCI ENISHI !!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Réponse à mes adorables revieweuses qui m'écrivent des commentaires trop trop gentils :  
  
Matteic : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait plaisir en appuyant sur ce tout petit bouton en bas à gauche... Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que je lis tes fics, et je suis vraiment une fan de ton style ! D'ailleurs ça m'a fait trop plaisir de lire les derniers chapitres ! Alors, que la GRANDE matteic me laisse une review... je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas. Et toi aussi tu es dans mes fav' ! Gros bisous et à bientôt (j'espère !).  
  
Melepha : Oui je sais... Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça m'encourage ! Kiss !  
  
Exandra : Merciiii ! Et voilà la suite avec des gros bisous.  
  
Nakhemda : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il se pose un peu trop de question notre petit Sevi... Mais ça finira bien par lui passer (quoique...)! Merci pour le commentaire, et la suite est là ! Bisous !  
  
MmeCreed : Non, pas tout le monde, c'est vrai... Mais comme ça, il est rien qu'à nous ! (Et un peu à Siri aussi !) Je continue, te bile pas ! Smouitch !  
  
c-fleurbleue : MERCIIIIIIIIIII ! Tu es ma revieweuse préférée ! Toujours un mot gentil, un encouragement... Même si par moment, ça se rapproche dangeereusement de la flatterie ! Grand talent, c'est beaucoup dire, quand même ! Mais merci beaucoup, vraiment, et je suis heureuse si ça te fais plaisir. C'est le but, après tout ! Gros bisous !  
  
alana chantelune : Ooooooh, t'as lu ma fic ? Et tu trouve ça "choupi tout plein" ? Mais je croyais que tu aimais pas le slash... LOL et gros bisous !  
  
célina : Merci, la voilà avec des grosses bises !  
  
Saael' : Ben dans ce cas ! * Se tord de rire à l'idée que tous ces persos puissent un jour entendre ces surnoms, qui sont mignons, mais bon, quand même...* Chuis contente que tu aimes toujours, et je te souhaite une bonne santé aussi, et moi aussi je t'aime ! Pour la chanson, c'est Ravagée de la pépite, non ? Je connais, elle est trop drôle ! Et si je me souviens bien, on la trouve (entre autres) sur www.choum.com Y'en a plein et c'est du vrai délire ! Autrement, eh bien non, désolée, mais c'est basé sur mes deux p'tits choux uniquement... Y'a personne d'autre en fait. Gros bisous !  
  
shinta : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'adore Sirius, mais je le trouve un peu trop facile à cerner. (Quoique ? On verra ce que Mrs. Rowling nous réserve pour la suite...) Et l'ambiguïté de Sev' me fascine moi aussi. Kiss !  
  
Libellule : D'abord, il faut que je te dise que j'adore les libellules. Donc j'adore ton nom (logique). Et puisque c'est vital, voilà la suite, avec en prime un panier de "MERCI !!!" et des gros bisous !  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius était en train de somnoler sur le canapé de Rémus quand il entendit Severus pousser un hurlement de douleur. Il sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à la chambre, mais se figea à quelques pas du lit. Severus, toujours endormi, gémissait, une main crispée sur son avant-bras gauche comme si celui-ci le brûlait. « La Marques de Ténèbres, bien sûr. Le pauvre... » Il s'approcha de lui et tenta de le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Il avait beau le secouer comme un prunier, Severus n'entrouvrait pas même un ?il et continuait à se tordre de douleur. Il resta un moment indécis, ne sachant que faire, puis s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, espérant que cela lui donne un semblant de sécurité qui puisse l'apaiser. Après s'être débattu quelques minutes en lui hurlant dans les oreilles, il se calma effectivement et s'accrocha à lui lorsque Sirius fit mine de se relever. Après avoir réprimé une légère envie de rire, celui-ci l'entoura plus étroitement de ses bras en une étreinte protectrice et s'endormit, bercé par le rythme doux de sa respiration.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus était encore à moitié endormi, mais il éprouva une vive douleur en voulant bouger son bras gauche.  
  
"Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? " Il n'avait pas même commencé à marmonner sa phrase qu'il savait. Sa Marque. Bien sûr. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que Voldemort le laisserait en paix, simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir de ses geôles ? « Réussi à m'enfuir, tu parles ! C'est plutôt Sirius qui a réussi à me tirer de là, oui ! »  
  
Encore fatigué, il renonça à penser et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte enveloppante du bras autour de lui. Il éprouvait en même temps une sensation de bien-être inhabituelle et l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas. Il cala sa tête plus confortablement sur l'épaule à côté de lui et réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien aller de travers ? Il laissa son regard errer machinalement autour de lui et tomber sur le visage de Sirius. Il arrêta de respirer et son c?ur manqua cesser de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes, juste avant qu'il ne se dégage violemment de l'étreinte et ne repousse l'homme endormi à ses côtés.  
  
"Hé ! T'es malade ou quoi !? " Sirius était tombé du lit, ce qui l'avait bien évidemment réveillé. Il se releva et, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, toisa Severus, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Il y a d'autres manières pour réveiller les gens, tu sais ! "  
  
"Et toi alors ? Sauver la vie de quelqu'un ne signifie pas forcément que tu puisses le mettre dans ton lit ! Surtout dans mon cas ! "  
  
Sirius éclata de rire. Il aurait bien voulu s'arrêter, mais l'air offensé et furibond de son interlocuteur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il réussit finalement à hoqueter quelques mots entre deux crises de fou-rire. "D'abord, ce n'est pas mon lit, c'est celui de Rémus. Ensuite..." Il repartit d'un nouvel éclat de rire, puis réussit à achever sa phrase. "Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partager ton lit, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. C'est juste que..." Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Ce n'était plus drôle, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire toute la vérité à Severus. Celui-ci parut comprendre la signification de cette hésitation et termina froidement la phrase à la place de Sirius.  
  
"Que mes hurlements t'empêchaient de dormir. Je vois. "  
  
"Ce n'est pas ta faute..."  
  
"Oh, si. Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui ai décidé d'avoir mal, cette nuit, mais c'est moi qui ai fait le mauvais choix. C'est moi qui ai voulu avoir cette foutue Marque, et c'est moi qui en paye le prix. C'est incroyablement simple, tu vois. Comme la plupart des choses ennuyeuses."  
  
"Et tu avais quel âge, quand tu as fait ce choix ? Tu savais ce que tu faisais ? Et quand tu as changé d'avis, que tu as rejoins Dumbledore, tu ne crois pas que tu as prouvé que tu méritais autre chose ? "  
  
"La question n'est pas là. De toute façon, cette Marque est là pour me rappeler chaque heure de chaque jour que je suis un imbécile. Point, à la ligne. "  
  
"Ce n'est pas complètement faux, ça. Mais tu n'es pas un imbécile parce que tu as fait un mauvais choix une fois dans ta vie, tu es un imbécile parce que tu refuses de croire que tu es quelqu'un de bien." Il l'imita avec un sourire moqueur. "Point, à la ligne. "  
  
"Très amusant. " Severus avait pris un ton sarcastique. "Je suis quelqu'un de bien, vraiment..." Sa voix redevint sérieuse. " Sache que je me connais mieux que personne. Et certainement beaucoup mieux que toi ! Alors si quelqu'un peut dire ce que je suis, c'est moi, et personne d'autre J'ai fait des choses que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer, Sirius. J'ai tué. J'ai torturé. Des innocents, bien sûr, puisque je faisais cela en compagnie des coupables."  
  
Sirius parut quelque peu ébranlé. " Je... je vais te laisser tranquille. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de calme. "  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius était exaspéré. Il avait pourtant cru avoir réussi à faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu'il pouvait avoir de bons côtés... Quand à ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce n'était pas si sûr. Sirius aurait parié n'importe quoi (sa liberté, par exemple) qu'Albus Dumbledore connaissait certainement Severus Snape mieux que lui-même. Et quand à ce qu'il lui avait dit avoir fait, non seulement ce ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait lui-même enduré, mais il l'avait largement payé, ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il ait risqué sa vie en toute connaissance de cause depuis longtemps... Pourquoi s'étaient-ils fâchés de la sorte, déjà ? Ah, oui... Sirius sentit son énervement le quitter peu à peu pour faire place à une tristesse au goût amer. Bien qu'il ait dû s'y faire durant sa fuite, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un objet de répulsion pour autrui. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été très proche de Severus, et ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci le regardait avec dégoût. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, et, compte tenu de leur entente plutôt bonne ces derniers jours, il ne s'attendait pas à cela de sa part.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus regarda le dos de Sirius tandis que celui-ci tournait les talons, l'air en même temps abattu et énervé. « Peut-être a-t-il enfin compris que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de si bien que ça, après tout. » Il se prit soudainement à regretter d'avoir fait cela. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait- il fait, au juste ? Il rougit très légèrement en repensant à son réveil. Cela ne lui avait même pas semblé anormal... Plutôt agréable, en fait... Bien sûr, ça, c'était avant qu'il ne se réveille vraiment. Il devait être encore un peu endormi pour penser à des choses pareilles. « Et je n'ai pas besoin d'y repenser. »  
  
De tout façon, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si ç'avait été agréable ou pas. « Sirius - non, Black n'essayera certainement plus rien de ce genre, vu la façon dont je l'ai traité après ça. D'ailleurs, quand bien même j'aurais réagi différemment, il ne pourra probablement même plus supporter de rester plus de dix minutes avec moi, puisqu'il a compris ce que je suis. » Pourtant, la veille, il avait quasiment réussi à le convaincre du contraire...  
  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il repensa encore une fois à son réveil. Mais Sirius avait juste voulu le calmer, non ? « Il ne s'agissait que de ça ; il voulait dormir, et je lui criais dans les oreilles. Et il s'est endormi. C'est absolument tout... » Il avait à présent une boule dans la gorge qui refusait obstinément de descendre. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voulais absolument lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire ce qu'il voulait et avoir des relations normales avec lui ? Juste pour quelques jours ? Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, tout de même... »  
  
Il regrettait maintenant de s'être emporté de la sorte. Après tout, c'était quand même bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas, qui croyait en lui... //Qui te prend dans ses bras pour te rassurer.// Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui racontait des choses aussi stupides. Severus Snape n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être rassuré par qui que ce soit ! //Tu parles !// Il ignora superbement cette petite voix agaçante. « Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de me mettre à dos la seule personne, Albus mis à part, qui avait l'air de s'intéresser un peu à moi sans me détester pour autant. Vraiment brillant, comme résultat !»  
  
Il tenta sans succès de trouver le sommeil. Il ne parvenait qu'à penser à Sirius. À la manière dont il s'occuperait de lui à présent. Est-ce qu'il serait encore aussi gentil avec lui ? Ou bien, plus probablement, est-ce qu'il le regarderait avec dégoût et éviterait de le toucher ? « Bien, je peux lui simplifier la tâche, après tout. Je n'ai qu'à ne pas le regarder et ne pas lui adresser la parole. » //Et ça sera plus simple pour toi aussi, hein, Sev'. Tu n'as pas envie de croiser un regard qui te voit comme...// « Oh, ça suffit ! » Cette voix commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais ne l'entendit plus. « Peut-être que je deviens fou. » Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil agité.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Voilà pour le moment ! Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt !  
  
A VEUX REVIEWS !!! 


	5. Brouillard

Bonjour à toutes !  
  
Je suis sincèrement navrée pour mon retard, mais j'ai toujours des problèmes de famille et je ne fais pas que ce que je voudrais. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je ne voyais pas beaucoup d'autres choses à dire pour cette séquence-là. Je ferai de mon mieux la prochaine fois !  
  
Autrement, voici mes réponses à vos reviews (qui me font toujours autant plaisir !) :  
  
kaima : Merci ! La voilà, la suite !  
  
Melepha : Vraiment ? Bon, tant mieux alors ! Mais il me semble que je fais de plus en plus long entre deux chapitres... Oups !  
  
MmeCreed : Ben vi c'est grave ! Et ils vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite, c'est quand même encore un peu tôt à mon avis. Bisous !  
  
chvalier Ryu : Mais que voilà une review intéressante ! Ce que tu penses de Sirius rejoint assez bien ma propre opinion sur ce sujet. Je pense en effet que ce qu'il a traversé l'a changé, du moins en partie, mais je ne vais pas m'aventurer sur le terrain glissant du "sombre" et du "lumineux". Bisous et voilà la suite !  
  
Nakhemda : Ben ouui, bien sûr qu'il est frustrant! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait tomber comme ça dans les braas de Sirius ? Non, non, c'est pas si facile ! Mais je suis contente que tu le trouves bien. Et la suite est là, avec des gros bisous !  
  
Saae'l : Oh, noooooon ! Pôv' James ! C'est pas juste, lui qui n'avait rien demandé à personne... Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et c'est vrai que Choum fait des trucs vraiment excellents. Gros bisous !  
  
alana chantelune : Oui, je m'en suis apperçue ! D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup aimé le tien. Gros bisous, et voilà la suite (enfin !).  
  
waterhouse : Merci beaucoup ! La suite ? Eh bien, c'est maintenant, je crois... Au fait, Cliopadrat, c'est pas Cléôpatre, par hasard ?  
  
Falyla : Vive le chocolat ! Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'adore, surtout le Toblerone. Eh bien, je suis contente que tu sois venue lire ça, et surtout que ça te plaise ! Bisous !  
  
zeynel : *Nefra regarde les yeux de bébé épagneul breton : "Oh !!! C'est chouuuuu !!! " * Merci, et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !  
  
Disclaimer : Ben... comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à J.K.R ! (J'avais pas envie d'en faire un long, aujourd'hui...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il était seul. Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi Sirius n'était pas à côté de lui, puis la mémoire lui revint. Il eut un petit sourire amer. « Eh bien, on dirait que j'avais raison. Il préfère ne pas me voir. Après tout, c'est normal... » Il sentit sa boule de tristesse se reformer dans sa gorge. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de se mettre tout le monde à dos ? « Parce que je suis un imbécile, même pas fichu de laisser les gens m'approcher et avoir une occasion de percevoir mes faiblesses. » Il soupira. Au moins, il pouvait être certain qu'il n'y aurait plus de malentendu... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Sirius avait bien pu s'imaginer ? Il était censé le connaître, tout de même ! Ou alors... ou alors il se payait sa tête depuis le début.  
  
Malgré son désir de croire à cette version, Severus ne parvenait pas à s'en persuader. Non, Sirius ne se moquait pas de lui quand il l'avait tenu entre ses bras, quand il l'avait bercé, quand il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille des paroles apaisantes. Mais comment avait-il pu se leurrer à ce point ? Peut-être s'était-il laissé aveugler par la pitié... Severus grinça des dents. Cette idée - Sirius ayant pitié de lui - lui était insoutenable. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée d'être un objet de pitié pour qui que ce soit. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, qui aurait pitié de quelqu'un comme lui ? Surtout maintenant qu'il se rétablissait...  
  
Il soupira. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être amis, s'il n'avait pas bêtement tout gâché... Il se ressaisit rapidement. Les amis ne sont-ils pas censés se faire confiance et tout se dire? « Enfin, ce n'est pas que j'aie une grande expérience de l'amitié... Et de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Ce n'est pas que cela me préoccupe, non ? » Il se traita lui-même d'idiot devant l'absurdité de ses pensées. Mais tout de même... Pourquoi le fait qu'il ait enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Sirius ce qu'il était le gênait-il à ce point ? Bien sûr, il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient... amis ? Ou peut-être que si, après tout. « En si peu de temps, vraiment ? C'est quand même peu probable ! Donc c'est simplement que... que quoi au juste ? » Il récapitula mentalement tout ce qui pouvait bien le faire parvenir à une telle conclusion, et rougit fortement. Ce n'était peut-être finalement pas un sentiment que l'on aurait pu nommer amitié, mais quelque chose de plus... « De plus impossible, c'est tout ! Enfin, non, ça ne peut tout simplement pas être vrai ! Que je... »  
  
Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de la situation. Il avait bien l'excuse que cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent... Très peu souvent, même... En fait, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il reconsidéra le cas d'un autre ?il. S'il était possible que lui, Severus Snape soit... amoureux - trois mots qui n'ont a priori absolument rien à voir ensemble - serait-il possible que, peut-être, de son côté, Sirius... ? Il pâlit soudainement, tandis que ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius lui revenait en mémoire comme une douche glacée. Il pouvait aussi bien abandonner tout espoir. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait plus tôt ? Avant de dire à Sirius des choses qui le feraient considérer comme un monstre... Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille ? Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune chance - en admettant qu'il en ait jamais eu - et Sirius ne pourrait jamais être ne serait-ce que son ami - à défaut d'être autre chose.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius se demanda si Severus était réveillé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que ce dernier réagisse si violemment. Cela lui posait-il donc tant de problèmes d'admettre qu'il pouvait tourner la page ? D'accord, il n'était pas parfait, mais personne ne l'est jamais... Et il avait déjà payé largement pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Dès lors, pourquoi donc se croyait-il obligé de traîner ce fardeau sa vie durant ? « Bien, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il a eu un sérieux traumatisme. »  
  
Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il était exactement arrivé à Severus, mais d'après son état, il en avait tout de même une assez bonne idée. Et il se doutait que celui-ci avait probablement développé une fragilité mentale par rapport à ses aptitudes. « En tout cas, cela expliquerait assez bien pourquoi il se croit obligé de me convaincre qu'il est quasiment le mal incarné. »  
  
Avec un pincement au c?ur, il se rappela la façon dont Severus l'avait repoussé. Il n'aurait pourtant pas cru que cela lui ferait si mal... Il avait été secrètement ravi lorsque celui-ci s'était accroché à lui la nuit dernière, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il poussa un léger soupir. Si Severus ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, il n'allait pas le contrarier. Après tout, il n'était pas encore complètement rétabli. « Et puis, je peux toujours le voir pendant qu'il dort... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?»  
  
Sirius commençait à se poser certaine questions sur sa propre santé mentale. Pourquoi donc aurait-il envie de voir ce type ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui manquer... Si ? « Bon, d'accord. Il me manquerait peut- être un petit peu... » admit-il de mauvaise grâce. « Mais vraiment un tout petit peu seulement. » Mais accepter le fait ne l'expliquait pas pour autant.  
  
Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de raisonner logiquement. « Bien, je suppose que ça m'a fait mal de le retrouver dans cet état et que... que je me suis attaché à lui. » Il eut un sourire victorieux, heureux d'avoir trouvé une réponse à ses interrogations. Puis il se rembrunit. « Et qu'est-ce qui explique pourquoi ça m'a fait mal de le voir comme ça ? Même quand je vois Remus après une pleine lune difficile ça ne me fait pas la même chose. Là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon c?ur saigne, j'ai tellement mal pour lui... »  
  
Il releva la tête d'un air stupéfait. La pensée fugitive qui venait de traverser son esprit était absurde. Totalement inconcevable. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas... C'était impossible ! « Je suis amoureux de Severus Snape. » Il l'avait formulé maintenant. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. « Bon sang, il s'agit de Severus Snape. Tu le détestes, tu te souviens ? » Oh, oui, il se souvenait. De son soulagement quand il l'avait retrouvé. De la peur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux. De la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvée en se rendant compte à quel point il avait été brisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement. De celle qui l'avait transpercé lorsque Severus l'avait repoussé. Mais cela ne signifiait rien. Absolument rien.  
  
Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à lui ? « Très bien. Admettons. J'aime Severus. Mais cela ne peut me mener à rien. » Il était en même temps soulagé d'avoir accepté ses sentiments, et immensément déçu de constater que rien ne serait possible entre eux. « À quoi ça me sert d'y penser ? La situation ne changera pas pour autant : j'aime Severus et lui est dégoûté par moi. »  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Et z'alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Moi, en tout cas, je pense que je veux... des REVIEWS ! (Surprise totale, n'est-il pas ?) Et MERCI pour votre patience ! 


	6. Brouillard bis

Bonjour, bonjour, me re-voici (enfin) avec la suite de la fic de moi-même préférée (si, si, je vous jure que ça veut dire quelque chose). Donc, comme d'habitude, réponse aux reviews :  
  
Alana chantelune : Ben, en fait non, ça va s'arranger dans le prochain normalement.  
  
Matteic : *deviens toute rouge* Mici beaucoup ! T'es sincère ? Parce que, venant de toi, c'est quand même un sacré compliment ! Pour l'autre chose, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, vraiment. Gros bisous, et à bientôt !  
  
Saael' : Heu... tu te sens bien, là ? *prend un air innocent* Non, c'était juste une question comme ça, pour savoir...Mais merci beaucoup, c'est la première fois que je reçois une reviews aussi abgdlste ^__^ Bisous !  
  
Waterhouse : Merci ! Et t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt se retrouver, comme tu dis.  
  
Chris : Ben, pour ta proposition, c'est volontiers, mais alors donne-moi l'adresse ! Autrement, merci pour tout, ça fait toujours plaisir...  
  
Zeynel : Mici beaucoup !! Ne te fais pas de souci, on va y arriver...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius hésitait. Devait-il aller voir Severus, essayer de lui parler? Peut- être accepterait-il de discuter avec lui - juste un moment, pas plus. Il se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Puis il contempla la poignée, soupira et retourna s'asseoir. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Se pouvait-il que Severus lui ait dit tout cela justement pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de lui? Il frémit à cette idée, mais la rejeta presque aussitôt. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait l'air trop sérieux. Persuadé d'être un monstre. « N'empêche que je le dégoûte. Et ça veut dire quoi? Qu'il me met encore plus bas que lui? »  
  
Il soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Sev'. « Oh, oui, c'est malin, ça. Et je vais lui dire quoi? "Salut, Sev'! Je suis amoureux de toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte hier soir, juste après que tu m'aies regardé comme un bout de viande pourrie." » Non, c'était vraiment ridicule. Comment pourrait-il lui dire cela? « Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais, de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait m'aimer aussi... À quoi bon avouer mes sentiments à quelqu'un que je dégoûte? Tout ce qui pourrait changer, ce serait qu'il ne me regarde plus du tout. » Mais bien sûr, il devrait quand même aller le voir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans sa chambre, sans rien à manger. Il se décida à se lever. "Quelle perspective enthousiasmante!" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus frémit en entendant les pas s'approcher. Il aurait préféré que Sirius ne vienne pas du tout - qu'il appelle Albus pour lui demander de trouver une autre personne pour s'occuper de lui, par exemple. Il savait parfaitement de quelle manière Sirius le regarderait, à présent. Avec mépris, dégoût, haine et colère rentrée. Encore pire que pendant leur adolescence. Et, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il le méritait. Oh, il avait l'habitude à présent... mais pas venant de quelqu'un qu'il aimait.  
  
Les pas s'arrêtèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Severus préféra fermer les yeux et feindre le sommeil. Au moins, il était sûr que Sirius ne tenterait pas de le réveiller. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de toucher quelqu'un comme lui. Il l'entendit s'approcher de plus en plus près, puis plus rien. Il se tenait tout près de lui - Severus sentait son regard le transpercer - et restait là sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement s'en aller et le laisser seul ? Il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir les paupières et de croiser ses yeux - mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune inclinaison à se faire regarder comme un tas d'ordures.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius savait parfaitement que Sev' ne dormait pas. Sa respiration n'avait pas le rythme lent et profond du sommeil, et ses yeux s'étaient presque ouverts par trois fois déjà. Bien que conscient que Severus ne désirait manifestement pas sa présence, il ne put se résoudre à tourner les talons tout de suite. Il le contempla pendant de longues minutes, puis se décida enfin à partir. Si Sev' ne voulait pas lui parler, il n'allait pas le contrarier. Il ne servait à rien de le monter encore plus contre lui. C'était déjà assez dur comme cela. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent, espérant vaguement qu'avant qu'il la franchisse, la voix de Severus s'élèverait pour le rappeler - lui dire que tout n'était qu'un malentendu. Mais, bien sûr, rien ne se produisit, et il ferma la porte derrière lui avec l'impression que son c?ur saignait.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Il avait déjà failli se trahir en ouvrant les yeux, et n'aurait certainement pas tenu plus de quelques minutes encore avec Sirius juste à côté de lui. Pourquoi celui-ci était-il resté aussi longtemps, d'ailleurs ? Severus avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une explication logique. Peut-être par une sorte de... curiosité ? « Mais bien sûr. Et pourquoi pas parce qu'il est somnanbule, tant que j'y suis ? » Mais alors, pourquoi ? La seule chose dont il était certain était que Sirius le haïssait. Mais, normalement, on ne vient pas regarder dormir les gens que l'on déteste, n'est-ce pas ? Il laissa ses pensées dériver, sombrant à moitié dans le sommeil. « Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça. Tu n'arriveras à rien de cette façon-là. La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est adopter un profil bas et ne surtout pas le provoquer - ne pas lui parler s'il ne te pose pas de questions. Ne pas même le regarder, ça pourrait dégénérer en combat visuel... »  
  
« Je me demande quel goût ont ses lèvres ? » Cette idée le réveilla aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à des choses pareilles ? Il ferait aussi bien de l'oublier, il n'était pas près d'avoir une réponse à cette question-là. Mais il pouvait toujours l'imaginer. « Non ! Arrête de penser à ça ! »  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius enrageait. Pourquoi était-il resté si longtemps ? Il avait pourtant bien vu que Severus ne voulait pas le voir ! Qu'avait-il besoin de le provoquer par sa présence ? Mais il y avait pire... Il était parti, au départ, avec l'intention de lui apporter à manger, mais il n'avait rien dans les mains lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre. Autrement dit, il devrait y retourner très bientôt, et peut-être affronter cette fois-ci le regard dégoûté de Severus. Et ça... ce n'était pas une perspective qu'il envisageait le c?ur léger. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il finit par s'y résoudre - après tout, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu le déranger dans son sommeil.  
  
Armé d'une tasse et d'un thermos de bouillon de viande, il franchit d'un air décidé le seuil de la chambre, et faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Severus dormait - pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Avec un léger sourire, il déposa doucement le thermos et la tasse bien en vue sur le fauteuil, mais ne put résister à la tentation de rester un moment pour regarder dormir l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait l'air paisible ainsi, et plus jeune également. Et ses traits n'affichaient pas une expression de dégoût. Sirius finit par se décider à quitter les lieux lorsque Severus poussa un soupir et se retourna dans son sommeil.  
  
* * *  
  
Quand Severus se réveilla, il remarqua presque immédiatement les objets déposés sur le fauteuil. Sirius ne tenait donc pas à lui parler, puisqu'il avait attendu qu'il dorme pour seulement lui apporter à manger. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela expliquait assez bien pourquoi il était resté si longtemps à côté de lui. Il voulait probablement s'assurer qu'il dormait réellement, et il était ensuite allé préparer le contenu de thermos. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il était revenu le déposer, alors que Severus dormait vraiment. Ce dernier eut un sourire victorieux. Le raisonnement était logique - bien qu'il ne lui enlève pas le reste de ses problèmes concernant Sirius.  
  
Il se redressa et versa un peu de bouillon dans la tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait repris assez de forces pour accomplir seul ces quelques gestes - deux jours avant, il n'y arrivait pas sans l'aide de Sirius. Il s'attrista en repensant à cela. Sirius ne le prendrait plus dans ses bras maintenant, même juste pour l'aider. Il reposa sa tasse et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit Severus pousser un cri. Son premier mouvement fut de courir vers lui, mais il se figea sur place en se rappelant comme Severus l'avait repoussé la dernière fois. Il prendrait probablement très mal le fait que Sirius recommence quelque chose du même genre. Il déglutit et se crispa en entendant que Severus continuait à crier - de douleur ? de peur ? - mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il devait respecter sa volonté, même si cela lui faisait mal - ou la situation ne pourrait qu'empirer. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas supporter de le savoir dans un état pareil, près de lui, sans faire quelque chose pour l'aider - ou du moins essayer.  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de réfléchir normalement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se précipitait vers la porte, l'ouvrait à la volée et la claquait de toutes ses forces. Un ou deux morceaux de plâtre se détachèrent du plafond et vinrent tomber à ses pieds, mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait nettement entendu une sorte de hoquet étouffé qui lui indiquait que Severus s'était réveillé. Il eut un mince sourire. Au moins, il servait encore à quelque chose...  
  
* * *  
  
Severus se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il dormait lorsqu'un grand bruit l'avait réveillé et tiré de son cauchemar. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose - loin de là ! - mais il se demandait tout de même ce qui avait produit le bruit en question. Après une courte réflexion, il se dit que quelqu'un avait probablement claqué une porte. Mais cela lui posait un léger problème. La seule personne qui était ici, à part lui-même, était Sirius. Or donc, pourquoi aurait-il claqué une porte - et à ce moment-là, précisément ?  
  
« Soit deux possibilités. De un, c'est juste un hasard - mais c'est peu probable ; de deux, il l'a fait exprès. S'il l'a fait exprès, encore deux options. Soit il l'a fait pour m'empêcher de dormir - mais ce serait un peu mesquin- , soit pour m'empêcher de rêver. Considérant son attitude des derniers jours, j'ai toutes les raisons d'opter pour la deuxième solution - ce qui signifie... quoi, au juste ? Qu'il ne veut pas que je fasse de cauchemars pendant qu'il est responsable de mon rétablissement ? » Il fronça les sourcils, essayant d'imaginer pourquoi diable Sirius Black essayerait sincèrement de l'aider. Il savait pourtant qui il était, n'est- ce pas ? Il eut un sourire sarcastique. « Oh, oui, il n'y a aucun doute sur ce point-là. Il le sait si bien qu'il ne veut pas avoir le moindre contact avec moi - et il essaye malgré tout de m'aider ?? » Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. « Je ne comprendrai jamais rien à ce type. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ?? »  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé le nouveau chapitre... C'est peut- être bien l'avant-dernier, parce que je crois que je pourrai tout mettre dans le prochain... D'un autre côté, peut-être pas. Mais il en reste au maximum deux, c'est sûr et certain. Après, je pars en Angleterre et je sais pas si je pourrai aller sur le Net. 


	7. Aube

Bonjour à tous! Je continue cette fic pour la finir le plus vite possible, puisque je pars en Angleterre dans à peine deux semaines! Le temps est trop court, parfois... (Le bon côté de la chose est que je pourrai lire les prochains tomes de HP en anglais, ça vaut la peine!) Alors, réponses aux reviews, et c'est parti pour le chapitre. Je suis désolée si je redis encore et toujours les mêmes choses, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Sev' ressasse toujours des pensées pareilles! Il déprime, le pauvre! (Oui, bon, c'est peut-être quand même un petit peu à cause de moi...)  
  
Lunicorne: Merci beaucoup!  
  
Exandra : Oui, je sais, mais ça va s'arranger bientôt. Promis !  
  
Kaima : Je te comprends, moi aussi ! Comme quoi, je contrôle pas tout dans cette fic...  
  
Chris : Merci beaucoup, et je viendrai voir cette ML tout bientôt.  
  
Waterhouse : En fait, non, c'est pas le dernier... *ricanement sadique* J'adore vous faire patienter !  
  
Roxanne : Ma chère, chère cousine, serais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, au courant du fait que je déteste que tu m'appelles *grince des dents* « pupuce » ? Autrement, bien, merci quand même (lol, je t'adore, tu le sais bien...)  
  
Et, bien sûr, je vous rappelle (comme si vous étiez pas déjà au courant) que les personnages sont à Mrs. Rowling, pas à moi.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le mauvais côté de la chose était qu'il se sentait affreusement seul et triste - le bon étant le fait qu'il n'avait pas de cauchemars. Bien qu'il eut essayé à maintes reprises de trouver un autre sujet de réflexion, il ne réussissait à penser qu'à Sirius, à quel point il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent s'entendre - et à quel point celui-ci devait le mépriser. Il savait bien que personne ne pouvait réellement ressentir quelque chose de positif à son égard, mais cela ne lui en faisait pas moins mal. Il en arrivait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de mourir lorsqu'il était entre les mains de Voldemort plutôt que de survivre malgré tout pour en arriver à ça. Soupirant tristement, il se tourna face contre le mur et ferma les yeux, s'endormant à moitié.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius songeait sérieusement à écrire à Dumbledore pour lui demander de venir chercher Severus. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux - et comme il ne voulait pas lui parler, ce serait pour le moins ardu d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Mais, malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il pouvait trouver, il ne pouvait se résoudre à écrire sa lettre. S'il faisait cela, il était assuré de ne plus jamais revoir Severus. Prenant enfin sa résolution, il déposa délicatement sa plume sur la table, sortit un parchemin et écrivit rapidement son message. Puis, au moment de le confier au hibou, il hésita à nouveau, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Severus. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise qu'il allait être débarrassé de lui.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte, il prit un profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. Il pénétra dans la pièce et aperçut la silhouette de Severus, tournée contre le mur et semblant endormie. Son c?ur battit un peu plus fort alors qu'il s'approchait, une seule pensée en tête. « Je ne devrais pas faire ça. » Mais après tout, Severus allait partir...  
  
Il s'allongea sur le lit, juste à côté de Severus, qui ne bougea pas. Il tendit la main et effleura ses cheveux.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Aucune réaction. S'enhardissant, Sirius approcha son visage vers celui de Severus et déposa un léger baiser près de son oreille. Et comme Severus ne bougeait décidément pas, il en déposa un autre, et fit pleuvoir finalement une pluie de petits baisers sur tout son visage. C'est alors que Severus parla enfin.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus ne dormait qu'à moitié lorsque Sirius était entré dans sa chambre, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Par contre, il avait parfaitement senti quand il l'avait embrassé. Sur le moment, il s'était raidi et demandé ce que cela signifiait. Puis, tétanisé, il avait compris. Sirius s'amusait. Il avait tout compris. Il savait que Severus l'aimait, et voulait lui faire croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux, avant sans doute d'éclater de rire et de se moquer de lui, de le rabaisser encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà maintenant. Alors Severus parla, dans un souffle, d'une voix tremblante et presque suppliante.  
  
"Ne joue pas avec moi..."  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius s'arrêta net. Il avait dû mal entendre......... Ou alors, est-ce que... ? Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et posa sa joue contre celle de Severus, dont tout le corps se crispa instantanément, puis lui caressa délicatement le front avant de déposer un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. La poitrine collée contre son dos, il sentait nettement son c?ur battant et sa respiration haletante.  
  
"Tu as dit quelque chose ? "  
  
* * *  
  
La question était posée d'une voix tendre et attentive, mais Severus ne prêta pas attention au ton. Il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi Sirius se moquait-il ainsi de lui ? C'était encore pire qu'avec les Deatheathers. Avec eux, il savait au moins pourquoi il subissait tortures et humiliations... Est-ce que Sirius trouvait si amusant de le faire souffrir ? Dans ce cas, il avait trouvé la pire torture imaginable pour son c?ur et son esprit. Savoir qu'il l'embrassait pour mieux le repousser ensuite... Qu'il faisait cela alors qu'en réalité il n'éprouvait pour lui que dégoût et mépris... Lorsqu'il recommença à l'embrasser, Severus reprit la parole en refoulant ses larmes, tournant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, prêt à boire le calice jusqu'à la lie.  
  
"Je t'en prie... Sirius, je t'en supplie, arrê..."  
  
Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, il sentit les lèvres chaudes et douces de Sirius se presser contre les siennes. Instinctivement, il entrouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue de Sirius venir s'insinuer entre ses lèvres pour un baiser long et profond. Des pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il s'abandonnait à la sensation nouvelle. Premièrement, que c'était bien agréable d'être dans les bras de Sirius et de l'embrasser. Deuxièmement... eh bien, il savait que Sirius allait le repousser d'un moment à l'autre, mais... c'était tout de même bien agréable...  
  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Severus revint à la réalité et n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Sirius, de peur de voir le sourire moqueur qu'il redoutait tant. Mais la voix qu'il entendit n'avait rien de moqueur.  
  
"Severus ? Ca ne va pas ? "  
  
Sirius était inquiet. Pourquoi Severus tirait-il une tête pareille ? Il lui avait pourtant rendu son baiser...  
  
" Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... Je... J'ai cru..."  
  
Severus releva la tête. Sirius avait l'air sincère, et inquiet. Mais il pouvait fort bien jouer la comédie. Qui pourrait être réellement inquiet pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Il parvint à peine à prononcer quelques mots avant d'éclater en sanglots. Même quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avoir des sentiments...  
  
"Sirius, je t'en prie, ne te moque pas de moi..."  
  
En le voyant pleurer, Sirius ne put y tenir et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement la tête. Severus sanglota encore plus fort, et il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait - mais il ne pouvait de toute façon pas le laisser seul dans un état pareil. Comme la première fois, Severus s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, puis, au bout d'un moment, il se calma et s'abandonna à l'étreinte rassurante des bras de Sirius, continuant toutefois de pleurer - mais plus paisiblement.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Sirius décida de prendre le risque et d'essayer de lui parler. Au pire, il se remettrait à pleurer plus fort, mais cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal - en fait, il en avait probablement besoin.  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerais de toi ? "  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Voilà, c'est pas le dernier finalement, je voulais vous faire patienter encore un peu... ET, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour le dernier chapitre, je vais vous faire du chantage aux reviews !!! Je sais ce n'est pas gentil du tout, ni même très correct... mais ce n'est pas vrai non plus... Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas faire une chose pareille, mais je voudrais quand même beaucoup de reviews ! Surtout d'une personne à qui j'en ai envoyé trois aujourd'hui, elle se reconnaîtra, je suppose... C'est quelqu'un dont l'avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! (Si, si...) 


	8. Aurore

Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes ! Voilà (qui a dit "enfin" ?) le dernier chapitre de "Pourquoi tant de haine ? ", que vous attendiez toutes! Je vous rappelle juste en passant que les personnages appartiennent a Mrs. Rowling et que je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé, passons aux réponses à mes très chères revieweuses : 

Kaima : Mici, c'est gentil ! Par contre, pour ta question, désolée mais c'est NON ! !

Exandra : Bah vi, je sais, mais il était pas très sûr de lui, le pauvre… Tu le serais, toi, en face de Severus ?

Miya Black : Vi, je sais que c'est méchant… D'ailleurs, c'était fait exprès ! Mais voilà la suite ! Gros bisous !

Chevalier Ryu : Maintenant !

Waterhouse ( 1) : C'est vrai, mais, d'un autre côté, tous les avis comptent pour moi (particulièrement ceux des gens qui me font des reviews de plus d'un mot !). Voilà la fin, en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

Roxanne : *grince des dents* non, Roxanne, "Pupucinette" ne me convient pas non plus… Enfin, merci pour ta review !

Chris : Que ça se finisse bien ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Eh bien, lis !

Luna Black et Chibichiri : Merci beaucoup, les encouragements comptent beaucoup pour moi ! Voilà le dernier chapitre !

Waterhouse (2) : Oui, je sais, je sais… Mais, à part le fait qu'une certaine personne m'a reviewé sur le tard (et avec un seul mot, en plus ! !), je suis arrivée en Angleterre, où je me suis rendue compte que les claviers n'ont pas d'accents, donc il m'a fallu faire quelques copier-coller et ça prend du temps… Bref, la fin est quand même là, maintenant !

Mara : Mais oui, t'inquiète pas ! Mais ça veut dire aussi que tu n'auras pas besoin de te dévouer… Bah, t'es déçue ? Rôh, il faut pas ! Et mon voyage a été bon, merci. L'avion ne s'est pas écrasé – qu'est-ce que vous seriez devenues ? Nan, je rigole !

Ronaway (1) : Non, je vois pas…

Ronaway (2) : Nan, j'adore qu'on me dise ça…

Ronaway (3) : Lol – tu peux le dire !

Ronaway (4) : Voilà, voilà !

Ronaway (5) : *sourire jusqu'aux oreilles* Vi, je veux bien, moi ! !

Ronaway (6) : Non, je t'assure que je ne suis pas la seule à l'imaginer comme ça… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son comportement normal, mais t'as vu ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Matteic : Quoi, "Argh ! " ?

~ ~ ~

"Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerais de toi ? "

En entendant la question, Severus se raidit. La réponse était pourtant évidente, mais Sirius voulait apparemment être sûr qu'il en était bien conscient. Il se força à répondre malgré sa gorge nouée.

"Parce que tu ne peux pas être sérieux. "

"Pourquoi pas ? "

"Parce que personne ne pourrait aim… vouloir embrasser quelqu'un comme moi. " Sa voix devint aggressive. "Ca va, tu est content ? Tu as ce que tu voulais ? Je reconnais officiellement que je ne suis pas assez bien pour que quiconque s'intéresse à moi, ça te suffit ? "

"Qui est-ce qui t'a raconté des bêtises pareilles ?! " Sirius semblait être presque en colère.

"D'après toi ? " Il pouvait bien se permettre d'être un peu sarcastique à présent. Peut-être qu'ainsi Sirius ne s'appercevrait pas à quel point il avait mal…

"Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. "

"Réfléchis un peu, voyons. Où est-ce que j'étais, jusqu'à ces cinq derniers jours ? "

"Ah, je vois. "Il hésita un peu, ne sachant pas exactement comment commencer. "Dis-moi, Severus, est-ce que les Death Eaters sont des gens bien ? "

"Non, certainement pas. "

"Et moi, est-ce que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? " Il avait quelque peu hésité à prononcer cette phrase, de peur de s'entendre répondre négativement, mais Severus ne parut pas le remarquer.

"Oui, bien sûr. " Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ? 

"Alors, dans ce cas, " dit Sirius d'un ton triomphant, "pourquoi est-ce que c'est eux que tu écoutes ? "

Severus était perplexe. Sirius voulait-il réellement dire ce qu'il pensait ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais… "Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, exactement ? "

"Que tu _es_ quelqu'un de bien, Sev'. Je te le répète depuis que tu es arrivé ici, mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. "

"Tu… tu es vraiment sérieux ? "

"Evidemment ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serais pas ? "

"Je ne sais pas. Mais, attends une minute ! " Il s'écarta légèrement de Sirius pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. "Si tu es vraiment sérieux, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as… ?"

"Embrassé ? " Sirius rougit quelque peu, mais il se reprit rapidement. "Eh bien, je… je venais d'écrire une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui exposer la situation et lui demander de venir te chercher, et je voulais te dire que tu allais être débarrassé de moi, mais tu avais l'air de dormir, alors je… je n'ai pas pu résister. " acheva-t-il piteusement.

"Comment cela, _débarrassé de toi_ ? "

"Eh bien, puisqu'apparemment je te dégoûtais, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu ne m'aies pas sans cesse sous les yeux. "

"Et comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ?! C'est stupide ! "

"Comment as-tu pu croire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ? Ca aussi, c'est stupide ! "

"Peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. "

"Ta question ? " 

"Eh bien, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé…" Severus se doutait maintenant de la réponse, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

"Oh, celle-là ? " Sirius vira lentement au rouge brique. " Hem, bien, surtout ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois bien que je… je suis tombé amoureux de toi…" Il ajouta, avec un débit très rapide : "Oh, je sais, c'est complètement idiot, et je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser, et je ne vais plus t'embêter avec ça, et tu peux aussi bien l'oublier tout de suite, et…"

"Sirius ? "

"Oui ? " Il était maintenant cramoisi et très mal à l'aise.

"D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai rendu ton baiser ? "

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux. "Bien, je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu… ? "

"Oui. "

"C'est vrai ?! "

"Oui. "

"Oh…" Il sourit pendant que son teint redevenait progressivement à la normale. "Alors, je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si je t'embrasse de nouveau ? "

Au lieu de répondre, Severus se surprit lui-même en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius et en l'embrassant légèrement.

"Est-ce que ça répond suffisament à ta question ? "

Sirius afficha un large sourire. "Sans aucun doute. "

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, puis la voix de Severus s'éleva à nouveau, incertaine.

"Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu as dit ? "

"À propos de quoi ? "

"Du fait que je serais quelqu'un de bien, après tout. "

"Evidemment ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me croire ? "

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre. " Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Severus, je te rappellerai en passant que j'ai passé treize ans à Azkaban. Si quelqu'un peut te comprendre, je pense que c'est bien moi ! "

Une pause. Puis : "J'ai l'air stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as passé treize ans là-bas, et moi seulement…"

"Deux mois, mais ce n'est pas comparable. À Azkaban, les gens ne se font pas torturer, tu sais. "

"Justement, si, c'_est_ comparable. Le plus dur, ce n'était pas sur le plan physique. "

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? " Sirius savait qu'il allait enfin connaître la raison pour laquelle Severus s'était montré si étrange et peu sûr de lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir réellement envie, pressentant quelque chose de choquant.

"Eh bien… ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que je ne valais rien, et même moins que ça. " Les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient. "Je n'était pas une personne, là-bas. J'étais un… un objet, une chose, un jouet qui les faisait rire, un pantin qui les amusait. Je ne suis rien, Sirius, _moins_ que rien. " Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles sans qu'il ne fît le moindre effort pour les retenir.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras, tentant à grand-peine de retenir sa colère. Sa voix se fit grondement, rappellant d'une manière frappante le chien qu'il pouvait devenir. "Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce qu'ils t'ont fait, c'est… c'est du lavage de cerveau, c'est tout ! Tu crois que Dumbledore se serait inquiété pour toi, si tu n'étais rien ? Tu crois que je t'aimerais, si c'était vrai ? "

Severus le regarda dans les yeux, profondement choqué par ce que cette déclaration impliquait pour lui. "Tu es _vraiment_ sérieux ? " Sa voix tremblait légèrement. "Tu le penses _vraiment_ ? "

"Evidemment ! Idiot ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Tu es peut-être doué pour les Potions, mais pour comprendre et assimiler des choses évidentes, pas vraiment !"

Severus le regardait toujours, commençant à peine à réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Puis l'impossible arriva : Severus Snape éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire tel qu'on pouvait en attendre de sa part, froid et sinistre. C'était un rire frais et joyeux. Le rire de quelqu'un qui vient de comprendre une bonne plaisanterie et qui l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. 

C'était le rire d'un homme heureux.

~ ~ ~

Voila, la fic est terminée… Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de m'envoyer des reviews ! En fait, je voudrais vous demander une faveur. Trouvez toutes les petites imprécisions que j'ai pu laisser dans mon texte, toutes les petites questions que vous pouvez vous poser sur la fic, tous les petits détails (même insignifiants) que vous aimeriez connaître, et envoyez-les moi dans votre (longue, SVP) review.

J'essayerai de vous répondre le plus exactement possible, en rajoutant peut-être même quelques paragraphes par-ci, par-là dans la fic elle-même, pour que tout soit bien clair dans vos esprits. Vous pouvez me poser des questions comme Que pense/ressent exactement Severus/Sirius à tel moment précis ? ou Vu qu'ils se détestaient, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore a envoyé Sirius et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?………

Donc, vous avez bien compris : pour plus de lecture, plus de questions !

Une autre chose – non, DEUX autres choses - que je voudrais vous demander, c'est d'aller voir sur FictionPress.com. J'ai l'intention de publier - au moins - une histoire (toujours sous le même nom, c'est plus simple), « Egoïste », qui est sensée vous parler de moi, de ce que je parais être et de ce que je suis (je vous rassure, je ne suis pas seulement comme je m'y décris). 

Ma cousine (Roxanne sur FF.net, Roxanne de Bormélia sur PF.com) en a déja commencé une, « La petite déesse », qui est très réussie et assez drôle, en tout cas pour le premier chapitre. Vous pouvez la trouver dans mes fav' sur FP.com - ainsi que Eryna Khan, qui écrit réellement très bien.

Donc, please, allez lire et reviewez ! ! ! Commencez d'ailleurs dès maintenant en me laissant une ou deux questions et commentaires…


	9. Réponses

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà enfin les réponses à vos reviews, que je vous donne dans ma grande bonté, bien que les reviews en question soient bien moins nombreuses que je ne l'espérais. D'ailleurs, chères lectrices, j'ai un reproche à vous faire : vous n'avez pas joué le jeu ! Je vous avais pourtant demandé bien clairement de me poser des questions et, à part Matteic qui m'en a posé une et Chris qui en a fait mention, PERSONNE NE M'A POSE LA MOINDRE PETITE QUESTION !!! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, non ? Bon, vos compliments m'ont tout de même fait très, très plaisir… Donc, je vous répond :

Eryna Khan : Mais de rien, ma chère, entre compatriotes, il faut bien s'entraider ! Et tu en as une sur PotC aussi, s'pas ? Je l'aime bien, d'ailleurs ! Et merci de l'avoir trouvé plutôt bonne ! Mais t'es sûre que t'as pas de questions ? Allez, relis-la et trouves-en ! 

Exandra : Bah vi, bien sûr qu'ils sont ensemble ! Et merci d'aimer ! Mais désolée, c'est pas une traduction… Et t'as pas de questions ? Vraiment ?

Miya Black : Merci beaucoup ! *devient toute rouge* Mais essaye quand même de me trouver une question… Une toute petite…

Matteic : Oui, j'ai reçu les dessins, mais j'ai toujours pas réussi à les ouvrir… Sais pas pourquoi… Autrement, je t'annonce en exclusivité que tu es la grande gagnante du grand concours des questions, vu que tu es la seule à en avoir posé une. Donc, juste après les reviews, y'a une petite (petite, j'ai dit, faut pas t'attendre à grand-chose) scène rien que pour toi. **LES AUTRES, Z'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LIRE !!! Z'AVIEZ QU'A POSER DES QUESTIONS !!! NON MAIS !!!**  Hum, bon… comme s'ils allaient m'obéir ! Gros bisous, et merci d'avoir joué le jeu !

Chris : Merci beaucoup ! Si tu me demandes d'en faire une autre, je peux supposer que tu as _réellement _apprécié… C'est précieux, ça ! Tout comme ta critique ! Mais elle le serait encore plus si tu me disais quelles sont ces expressions assez malheureuses. Je pourrais faire attention et ne pas les replacer ! Autrement, je ne vais pas faire une suite. C'est une décision que j'ai prise en commençant cette fic, et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis (bien que ton idée avec Malfoy soit plutôt intéressante !). Tu es sûre que tu n'as absolument aucune question pour moi ?

Voilà maintenant le petit hors-chapitre qui n'est que pour Matteic. Les autres, passez directement à la rubrique des condoléances (important, ça ! si, si !), sauf Chris (pour me critiquer) ^__^

{ Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil, en face du professeur Dumbledore, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole pour lui révéler sa mission.

" Une glace au citron ? " Cet homme avait l'art d'éviter les sujets qu'il ne désirait pas aborder immédiatement, mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son instinct l'avertissait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier quelque chose…

"Et si vous me disiez plutôt ce que je peux faire pour vous, Monsieur ? "

"Eh bien… Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que Severus n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps."    

Sirius fronça les sourcils et soupira. _Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire… _

Dumbledore eut le bon sens de paraître un tout petit peu gêné. " Pour être clair, il s'est fait prendre. Et… je voudrais que tu ailles le rechercher. "

Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. Ce type était vraiment fou ! " Pourquoi moi ? " fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.

"Eh bien… Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches qu'il a disparu depuis près de deux mois. Je suppose que tu peux imaginer sans peine que cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui. Il faut que quelqu'un puisse le prendre en charge, et pour cela le comprendre. Etant donné que ta propre vie n'a pas toujours été… hum… facile, je pense que tu pourrais l'aider. " Il baissa la voix pour ajouter "Si toutefois il est encore en vie…"

"Remus…"

"…est déjà en mission, et je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps avant de faire quelque chose pour Severus. Au début, je pouvais encore penser qu'il avait eu un empêchement, mais il est à présent parfaitement clair qu'il a été démasqué. "

"Et personne d'autre ne peut s'occuper de ça ? Vraiment personne ? "

"Vraiment personne, en effet, Sirius. "

Le susnommé resta silencieux quelques instants, puis reprit la parole. "C'est une mauvaise idée, Albus. Une _très mauvaise idée. Vous savez bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter, voyons ! Si vous voulez vraiment le retrouver en un seul morceau, il est inutile de m'envoyer pour que nous nous étripions mutuellement ! "_

"Mutuellement, cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Même si tu le retrouves rapidement, il aura passé deux mois en compagnie de DeathEaters. Pense-tu vraiment qu'ils lui auront gentiment fait la causette ? "

" Je suppose que non. Mais… "

"Même s'il en a envie, il ne sera pas en état de t'étriper, comme tu le dis. Et j'ose espérer que tu ne t'en prendras pas à lui avant qu'il ne soit rétabli. "

Sirius grogna. D'habitude, il avait déjà horreur du fait qu'Albus ait toujours raison. Dans ce cas-là, c'était encore pire. Evidemment qu'il n'essayerait pas de provoquer Snape si celui-ci était vraiment mal en point (et de cela, il n'en doutait pas) ! Mais de là à aller le chercher… Il fit une dernière tentative.

"Où voulez-vous que je l'amène, de toute façon ? Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller, vous le savez bien ! "

"Tu peux utiliser la maison de Remus, puisqu'il n'est pas là. Il serait certainement ravi de te la prêter, si c'est pour la bonne cause. "

"Bien… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. "

Sirius se leva et entendit le "Bonne chance ! " de Dumbledore juste lorsqu'il franchit la porte. "Et c'est qu'il a l'air sincère, en plus." marmonna-t-il.}

**CONDOLEANCES**

****

Je demande à toutes les personnes ayant lu le cinquième tome d'observer une minute de silence pour la personne que vous savez…


	10. Réponses 2

Chère NaNa, 

Merci d'avoir fait la minute de silence pour Snuffle. 

Comment donc, t'excuser ? Ma chère, je te remercie au contraire de l'avoir lue et reviewée ! D'autant plus que, de toutes mes lectrices, tu parais être la seule à avoir compris ce que je demandais. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, non ? JE VEUX DES QUESTIONS !!!!!! Mais, à part Matteic, tu es la seule à m'en poser… Et un sacré paquet, même ! Je vais donc tenter d'y répondre de mon mieux. Si tu ne suis pas tout, ou si j'ai mal compris ce que tu me demandes,  n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire ! Alors, on y va pour la question une, c'est-à-dire :

_1) J'aimerais que tu me dises les sentiments de Snuffle, quand il a aidé Snape à becter ?_

Bon, donc ça, c'était dans le deuxième chapitre, si je me souviens bien… Alors, il a de la peine pour lui, parce qu'il a tellement l'habitude de le voir comme quelqu'un d'insensible qu'il se rend compte (ou presque, il sait pas encore tout) à quel point il a souffert pendant les deux derniers mois, vu le changement (presque un changement de personnalité). Il est aussi en colère, premièrement contre les Death Eathers parce qu'ils font des choses comme ça,  et contre lui-même parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir avoir de la peine pour Snape. (Et parce que en plus il commence déjà à le trouver mignon… Et même si il s'en rend pas vraiment compte, à un niveau inconscient ça l'énerve quand même…)

2) Tu as dit que Snuffle a veillé Severus en lui tenant la main avant de s'endormir à son tour, or il n'est pas mentionné qu'à son réveil Sevichounet a manqué de faire une crise cardiaque en trouvant Snuffle qui lui tenait la main en dormant, comment cela se fait-il ?

Ben… J'ai jamais dit qu'il lui tenait toujours la main quand il s'est réveillé, nan ? En fait, je pense que Sev' nous aurait effectivement fait une belle crise si cela s'était produit ! Mais bon, je comprends ton point de vue. Le seul indice que je vous ai laissé pour savoir que Sirius ne lui tenait plus la main, c'est quand j'écris que :

« Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus se demanda où il était. Puis la mémoire lui revint, et il se demanda où était Sirius. Il regarda autour de lui et l'aperçut, endormi, sur le fauteuil près de son lit. » 

Si Sirius lui avait tenu la main, il n'aurait  1) pas eu besoin de regarder autour de lui   et 2) comme on le connaît, il l'aurait probablement secoué au lieu de le regarder dormir. J'ai pas été très claire sur ce coup-là, mais pour moi, c'était clair que Sirius l'avait lâché pendant qu'il dormait.

3) Sev', ne pas laisser s'empoisonner un de ses élèves ? Pas un certain Neville Longbottom ? Etonnant, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il l'aurait fait à la première occasion, explique-moi, seutheuplait !

Non, mais 'coute ! Franchement, t'imagines le bordel que ça foutrait un truc pareil ? Nan, il peut pas se le permettre. Et puis, entre nous… Si Longbottom est toujours vivant après quatre ans (maintenant cinq) de potions, vu sa… facilité… dans la matière, je pense que Snape lui a effectivement sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, en jetant sa potion ! 

4) Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'ils se sont presque immédiatement et naturellement appelés par leurs prénoms, tu m'expliques ?

Bah… Pas facile, celle-là… Ben… Euh… C'est surtout parce que ça m'arrangeait bien, tu vois… Premièrement, j'avais dans l'idée de les mettre ensemble. Et il fallait bien que ça progresse gentiment dans cettedirection, donc le fait qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms, c'était déjà un premier pas. Deuxièmement, quand t'écris un truc, faut faire attention au répétitions. Donc mettre les prénoms, ça fait déjà un peu plus de choix. Troisièmement, puisqu'il faut bien que je trouve des raisons plus valables que ça, je te ferai remarquer que c'est Sirius qui a commencé avec ça. Eh, il venait de lui pleurer dans les bras, l'autre ! Tu voulais pas qu'il lui dise encore Snape, après ça, non ? Et après ça, il a continué parce qu'il l'avait vu pendant deux jours sans s'engueuler avec lui… un record ! Et Sev' ne l'appelle par son prénom qu'à partir du deuxième jour, lui… Bon, bon… C'est boiteux, je sais… Désolée, mais ce coup-là, c'était vraiment parce que ça m'arrangeait bien…

5) Et pourquoi il dort jamais dans une chambre, il peut pas faire comme tout le monde ?

Ben non, il peut pas ! Il a un Sevichou mal en point juste à côté de lui, tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ? Bon,je te ferai remarquer qu'il a en fait dormi dans une chambre... C'était pas toujours un lit, mais c'était toujours une chambre… Bon, j'arrête d'ergoter et je prend le mot « chambre » comme signifiant « lit », oki ?

 Récapitulons… Quand Sev' se réveille pour la première fois, il est là depuis deux jours, donc on peut supposer que Sirius a dormi dans un lit au moins une fois. Après tout, c'est lui qui réveille Sevi, on sait pas ce qu'il a fait avant. La deuxième fois, il est dans un fauteuil. Après ça, il est sur le canapé de Remus, mais c'est censé être pendant la journée, à la fin de l'après-midi, en fait. Et après c'est quand Sevinou fait sa crise, il était bien dans un lit, là, nan ? Et ensuite, je te promets qu'il a encore dormi une fois dans un lit (un autre), pendant qu'ils étaient les deux à se creuser la cervelle pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ca te va comme réponse ? Sinon, fais-moi signe…

6) Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Parce que, parce que !

7) Pourquoi Sevy s'est traité de monstre (façon de parler) devant Sirius ?

Parce qu'ils pouvaient pas se tomber dans les bras tout de suite, c'était encore trop tôt ! C'est comme ta question _4)_ en fait, ça m'arrangeait bien. Je voulais encore continuer la fic, il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, non ? Pour tout dire, j'avais prévu qu'ils se disputent une ou deux fois, parce que sinon ça n'aurait pas été crédible. Non, mais tu imagines ce que ça aurait donné? 

« Bonjour Severus, je suis venu te sauver !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » (musique de fond débile et voix de même)

« Oh, merci Sirius, je t'aime !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Moi aussi, embrassons-nous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

C'est pas vraiment ça, hmm ? Et puis, je te dirai que Severus a vraiment été choqué par ce qu'il a vécu. Non, mais franchement, ça traumatise, deux mois de vacances chez Tonton Voldy ! Et il pense sincèrement ce qu'il dit, vu qu'il a eu un gentil petit lavage de cerveau. À ce moment-là, il croit vraiment qu'il ne vaut rien, tu vois ?

8) Et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas au 12 Place Grimmaud ?

Parce que le cinquième tome n'était pas encore sorti quand j'ai commencé cette fic.

9) À aucun moment je n'ai lu que Sevychounetdamour avait regardé Sirius d'un air dégoûté, et j'ai lu plusieurs fois ! Explication s'il te plaît ? 

Je sais bien qu'il ne l'a pas fait ! Mais à ce moment-là, les deux sont en train de se faire des films sur combien l'autre doit les détester… Donc t'inquiète pas, c'est Sirius qui hallucine, pas toi !

10) Dis-moi, pourquoi Sirius ne lui fait boire que du bouillon ?

Bon… T'as vu l'état dans lequel il est, le Sevy ? Mal en point, s'pas ? Et comme le dit Sirius, il n'avait pas de menus gastronomiques là où il était. En clair, il a rien eu à manger pendant deux mois, et avec le traitement auxiliaire (la torture, donc), c'est quasiment un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant ! Et forcément, il faut que son estomac se réhabitue à avoir quelque chose à digérer. Et donc Sirius ne peux pas commencer par lui faire manger directement une petite quinzaine de plats pour le remettre sur pied. Dans l'état ou il est, il ne supporterait même pas une soupe aux légumes, donc, à moins de le nourrir par intraveineuse, il faut vraiment commencer par quelque chose d'hyper léger. Mais si tu trouves ça trop monotone, tu peux imaginer qu'il change la composition de son truc au fil du temps… Que ça devient gentiment plus chargé, mais pas trop vite pour qu'il rende pas tout… 

_11) A quoi pensait Snuffle quand Sev' a dit « Ne joue pas avec moi… » ?_

Eh bien… Premièrement, il se dit qu'il est en train de faire une connerie. Comme je l'ai dit, sa pensée juste avant, c'était : « Je ne devrais pas faire ça. » Ensuite, eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux, il trouve que c'est très agréable de faire ça (parce qu'il aime transgresser les interdits, peut-être ?), même si ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et bien sûr, il pense aussi que c'est la seule et unique fois où il aura l'occasion de le faire, donc il profite. Et il est triste parce que Severus va bientôt partir (enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit), mais aussi soulagé (voire les films qu'il se faisait si tu te demandes pourquoi).

Ensuite, quand Sev' lui parle, il a un flash soudain de compréhension (pas courant chez lui… nan, chuis méchante, là…), c'est-à-dire qu'il pige enfin (du moins il commence) pourquoi celui-ci réagit si bizarrement. Et il se sent triste pour Severus, mais aussi heureux, parce que, si il a bien compris ce qu'il a cru comprendre (et oui, il a bien compris), il va pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressent, et tout ce qui peut en découler.

_12) Si seulement Remus était rentré de sa mission (en étant au courant que Sevy était là) et qu'il avait vu dans SA chambre les deux en train de s'embrasser ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? T'y a pas pensé ?_

Ben non, en effet, je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais puisque ça a l'air de t'intéresser, voilà un petit hors-texte…

Remus était épuisé. Sa mission avait été longue et difficile, et il était heureux de rentrer enfin chez lui. Il montait l'escalier en hâte lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain à mi-chemin. Il n'avait bien sûr pas oublié que Sirius et Snape étaient chez lui (ç'aurait été difficile, puisqu'Albus avait pris soin de le lui signaler sitôt qu'il avait fini son rapport), mais il n' avait pas saisi immédiatement tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Ce n'était en fait pas bien compliqué, il ne voyait que deux options possibles : soit ces deux-là avaient enterré la hache de guerre pour un moment, soit… soit il pouvait aussi bien aller se trouver une chambre dans un hôtel (et mettre la note sur le compte d'Albus)pour passer la nuit dans un calme relatif, parce que son logement était probablement un vrai capharnaüm et il aurait les oreilles emplies de cris de colère dès qu'il ouvrirait sa porte… sans compter que Snape occupait probablement SA chambre !

_Il hésita à redescendre tout de suite, penchant plutôt pour la deuxième option, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il n'avait encore entendu aucun hurlement de haine, malgré la proximité de son appartement et son ouie particulièrement développée. _

_Il monta rapidement les quelques marches restantes et ouvrit la porte avec la plus grande prudence, ne passant que sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil (et accessoirement pour pouvoir éviter un éventuel quelconque projectile)._

_Il n'y avait personne._

_Il entra doucement et se dirigea vers le salon, où devait se trouver normalement un Sirius grincheux et pestant contre sa malchance d'être coincé ici avec « ce sale type aux cheveux graisseux ». Mais personne n'était là non plus._

_« Bon… Donc soit ils sont partis, soit ils se sont entretués… ou du moins tellement crié dessus qu'ils sont chacun écroulé dans un coin. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient partis… »_

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela tombait toujours sur lui, ce genre de choses ? Il est était fatigué, avait simplement envie de pouvoir dormir tranquillement, mais il lui fallait encore s'occuper de ces deux-là… Franchement, quelle idée avait eu Albus de les mettre ensemble _(note de moi : mais oui, dans tous les sens du terme…)_, et chez lui, en plus ! Il vérifia la chambre d'amis (pas qu'il en ait beaucoup, mais ça peut toujours servir), mais ne vit pas l'ombre d'un chat _(ou d'un chien… gros et noir… ok, j'arrête !)_._

_« Donc ils sont partis, on dirait… ça tombe bien, je vais juste pouvoir me poser quelque part et savourer le calme qui règne ici. »_

_Par acquis de conscience, il décida de vérifier sa chambre, histoire de s'assurer que ces deux fous n'y baignaient pas dans leur propre sang._

_Il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte, alors que sont visage prenait une charmante teinte pivoine, qui s'atténua en une délicate couleur rosée. Il y avait donc une troisième option… Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de whisky qu'il avala d'un trait, s'affala sur une chaise et marmonna entre ses dents : « Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré qu'ils cassent tout… »_

J'espère que ça t'a plu ! N'hésite pas à me dire si tu as encore des questions, ou même juste si tu as bien lu ma réponse et que tu as aimé… ça fait toujours plaisir de le savoir ! Et si tu veux des réponses plus directes, mon adresse e-mail est vers ma bio…

Bisous !

PS : Merci à Zaak qui m'a mis une review, même si il n'aime pas les slashs… **ET POUR CEUX QUI LISENT CA … POSEZ-MOI DES QUESTIONS !!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
